visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
GUNIW TOOLS
Biography GUNIW TOOLS started from Tomo Furukawa's artistic outlet GUNIW in 1990, but became a full-time band after guitarist JAKE joined in 1992. ASAKI first joined as a support guitarist around 1994 and eventually became an official member. The band aimed at combining music with fine arts: music videos directed and produced by Furukawa himself were shot for every song, and contemporary dancers often joined the band on stage. In 1996 GUNIW TOOLS signed a contract with the major label Victor Entertainment and released a collection of videoclips produced during the indies days. One year later, after a succesful oneman live at the NHK Hall, JAKE left the band citing creative differences. Since JAKE had been the main songwriter and sound producer until that moment, Asaki took a more prominent role influencing the band sound with his taste for electronic music. In 2000 GUNIW TOOLS announced that after their oneman concert at Shibuya Kōkaidō they would stop their activities for two years in order to pursue new musical projects. Furukawa formed Nookicky with GUNIW TOOLS dancer Dinah, while Asaki started formed two bands called BUG and AGE of PUNK. Despite the announcement that the break would last two years, the band never resumed activities since both members were pleased with their current projects. It was rumoured that the break was due to contractual reasons and conflicts with Victor. Lineup * 古川とも (Furukawa Tomo) - Vocals (1992 - 2000, 2014 - present) → GUNIW TOOLS → Nookicky → SHILFEE AND TULIPCOROBOCKLES → SHILFEE AND TULIPCOROBOCKLES, TAFUCA, OCQ → GUNIW TOOLS, SHILFEE AND TULIPCOROBOCKLES, TAFUCA * 山鼻あさき (Yamahana Asaki) - Guitar, Programming (1994 - 2000, 2014 - present) → GUNIW TOOLS → BUG, AGE of PUNK → GUNIW TOOLS, AGE of PUNK * 渡部充一 (Watanabe Juichi) - Support Guitar (1997 - 2000, 2014 - present) → Jap House → DEEP → Navel Peel Soup, GUNIW TOOLS (support) → Girl no Pain , SPEED-iD (support) → * 三代堅 (Miyo Ken) - Support Bass (2000, 2014 - present) → M-AGE → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → THE MORTAL, GUNIW TOOLS (support) * 岡崎達成 (Okasaki Katsuhige) - Support Drums (1997 - 2000, 2014 - present) → M-AGE → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → Lucy, AGE of PUNK 'Former Members' * JAKE - Guitar, Bass, Piano (1992 - 1997.9.16) → GUNIW TOOLS → super soul sonics → cloudchair → THE MORTAL 'Former Support Members' * 長谷隆治 (Hase Ryuji) - Bass (1996 - 2000) * → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → Nookicky (support) * 大光ワタル (Daiko Wataru) - Drums (1996 - 1997) → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → T.M.R * Dinah - Dancer (1996 - 2000) → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → Nookicky, vibot → Sound Dope * HIROPON - Dancer (1996 - 1997) → GUNIW TOOLS (support) → Discography Albums Image:Guniw1.jpg| NIWLUN full-length (1996.04.24) Image:Guniw2.jpg| OTHER GOOSE full-length (1997.01.22) Image:Guniw3.jpg| SPARKY EP (1997.08.21) Image:Guniw4.jpg| LIVE SPARKY live album (1998.03.21) Image:Guniw5.jpg| DAZZLE full-length (1998.08.21) Image:Guniw6.jpg| FICKLE BOON full-length (1999.10.21) Singles * 1996.10.23 FANCY PINK * 1997.01.22 ヨモギの心 (Yomogi no kokoro) * 1997.12.17 DADA * 1998.08.21 HUSH and COOL * 1999.04.21 真鍮卵 (Shinchūran) * 1999.07.23 Green Carnival * 2000.05.24 CULLUCOO VISION * 2015.05.18 FLARE UP STARE * 2016.05.12 IN THE METEORITE * 2016.06.27 BORDERT * 2017.03.29 POWERLINE * 2017.12.09 HELL THE FREE Compilations * 2000.11.22 GUNIW 2000LS BEST VHS * 1996.02.21 GUNIW TOOLS 1992-1994 * 1996.05.22 VV NIWLUN * 1996.10.23 VV FANCY PINK * 1997.04.23 VV OTHER GOOSE * 1997.09.22 VV SPARKY * 1998.02.21 VV DADA * 1998.03.02 VV LIVE SPARKY * 1998.09.23 VV HUSH and COOL * 1999.09.22 VV DAZZLE DVD * 2000.12.16 VV SINGLES * 2003.07.23 GUNIW VALUE SET External links * Official website Category:Major Category:Inactive bands